


Cupcakes

by rmm55



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Cupcakes, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmm55/pseuds/rmm55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi has a treat for Shion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Treat

Nezumi can't remember the last time he was this tired. He's got a damn cupcake clutched in his hand and he's half falling asleep where he's sprawled on the couch waiting for Shion to come back, but he's _smiling_.

It had taken him three days worth of food and an exhausting week of performances before he could get the cupcake smuggled out of No. 6. It _seems_ like no big deal - it's just a damn cupcake, after all, but it's going to be worth it when he sees Shion's face. Can't remember the last time Shion was happy, _really_ happy, like he was back in No. 6 with his mother - before Nezumi ruined everything for him. Wants to put that old happiness back in his eyes, back where it belongs, probably more than he _should_ , but - Nezumi's too far gone over this kid to care, at this point.

Isn't sure when he falls asleep, but suddenly Shion's standing over him with a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. Starts - and shoves the cupcake at Shion and turns his head away.

"Nezumi?" Shion's voice is hesitant. "What . . . what is this?"

"It's a cupcake, what the hell else would it be?" Turns his head back and bites his lip, determinedly staring at _just below_ Shion's eyes. Glances up, though - and Shion's eyes have gone soft. Warm bursts through his stomach and Nezumi doesn't know what to do, suddenly.

"Nezumi . . . how did you get this?"

Crosses his arms and shoves down the urge to kiss Shion. It's becoming a real nuisance. "If you don't want it, I'll eat it." Reaches for the cupcake.

"N-No!" Shion jerks his hand back. "I never said I didn't want it, I . . ." trails off. and looks all kinds of uncertain. "How much did you give up to get this for me?"

"What does it matter?" Nezumi snaps. He stands up - hesitates, because where the _hell_ is he supposed to go? - and settles for curling up on the bed, back turned towards Shion and hoping he takes the hint.

Of course he doesn't.

Sits down on the bed near Nezumi's knees and puts a hand on his thigh. Nezumi bites his lip and tries to pretend like the touch doesn't affect him.

"Nezumi." Shion's voice is gentler now. "Will you . . . share it with me?"

And - that's not what Nezumi was expecting at _all_. Risks glancing up - and there's this affection in Shion's eyes that cuts straight through to his heart. Swallows, and nods mutely. Lets Shion pull him up and takes the half of the cupcake that's offered to him, and just stares at it while Shion takes a bite of his half. Closes his eyes in bliss and leans his head against Nezumi's shoulder and just _sighs_. It goes right through Nezumi's bones and makes him shiver and lean into Nezumi's touch a little more than is necessary.

"Come on, try yours!" Shion's grinning up at him. "They're so good, Nezumi."

Swallows again, and takes a bite.

Damn, it's been _forever_ since he's eaten something sweet like this. It's almost enough to make his teeth ache, but it's a good sweet. Downs the rest of the cupcake and licks frosting off his fingers and closes his eyes, not caring that he's leaning into Shion.

Then Shion's arms slide around his waist.

Nezumi stops breathing.

"Thank you, so much," Shion breathes against his neck. "I didn't . . . I didn't know that I mean that much to you."

And - _shit_.

How the _hell_ could Shion guess that from a _cupcake_.

Although - it's a cupcake, after all, and there aren't very many of them outside the wall. Shion's not a complete idiot; he had to realize that the cupcake came from inside No. 6.

A place Nezumi hates.

He's not even sure _why_ he did it - but Shion's smile is definitely worth it.

Shion's still grinning at him, and it's making it hard for Nezumi to think. Pulls away, a little, and tries to put space between them - but then Shion's yanking him back and wrapping his arms around Nezumi's chest and breathing against his neck, and it's far, _far_ too much.

Nezumi doesn't care.

Just leans back and rests his head against Shion's shoulder and tries to breathe through the butterflies in his stomach.

"You look exhausted," Shion murmurs against his ear. "You've done a lot of performing. Come on, you should rest. Don't want you to faint again." Laughs, a little, and tugs Nezumi back down on the bed. Keeps his arms around him and -

"Is this okay?"

It's nearly inaudible, but it's enough to make him lose his air all over again.

"Yeah," he manages to whisper.

"Alright." There's a smile in Shion's voice. "You  just close your eyes, okay? I'll be right here if you need anything."

It's been so long since someone's taken care of him like this. Can feels the tears - blinks them back and presses his face against Shion's shoulder. Doesn't care, anymore, about being strong for this kid. Shion's gone through as much as anyone. Deserves to know the truth - some of it, at least - about Nezumi's past, and all the shit he's gone through -

But now right now.

For now, Nezumi's going to let himself be held until he falls asleep. And if he wakes up in Shion's arms, well - maybe he'll kiss him.


End file.
